The greatest story ever Told
by suzy5
Summary: Cute little songfic


Martin smiled as 'their' song came on.

As his new wife joined him on the dance floor, she whispered "Remember when we first heard this?"

"Do I ever. It scared the life out of me" he replied wryly before pulling her closer.

_Thank you for this moment_

_I've gotta say how beautiful you are_

_Of all the hopes and dreams I could've prayed for_

_There you are _

_If I could have one dance forever _

_I would take you by the hand_

_Tonight it's you and I together_

_I'm so glad, I'm your man _

**Flashback**

We had just lost our second game to the rival high school, if we had one more lost we would be disqualified, which for me meant no baseball scholarship.

As I jumped in my car, I thought back to the game and why it was so disastrous. It was because of her.

Her and her ignorant boyfriend, who insisted on sitting so close that I could see them make out. It was really quite disgusting, how public they were with their affections.

Just then my cell phone rang and I answered it "Yes"

"Well aren't we grouchy" Mac, replied laughing softly before saying "So I'm guessing the little PDA got to you"

"Oh when did you notice, the second time I struck out or when I dropped the ball?"

"It happens to the best of us man"

"What does?" I asked grumpily

"Love"

"I am not in love with _her._."

"Sure man whatever you say. Just try to fix it ok? We need to win the next game"

"later" I replied without even addressing the hint that Mac gave me.

_And if I lived a thousand years _

_You know, I never could explain_

_The way I lost my heart to you __That day. _

_But if destiny decided __I should look the other way _

_Then the world would never know _

_The greatest story ever told _

_And did I tell you that I love you tonight?_

**END of Flashback**

"Were you really that upset?" my beautiful bride asked as she laughed a little and kissed my cheek

"Extremely"

Just then we heard a voice, it was my dad "May I cut in?"

"Just for a few seconds" I warned him quickly as he stepped in and I went in search of my new mother-in-law.

"Want to dance?" I asked her when I finally spotted her.

"I would love to" she replied smiling.

_I don't hear the music _

_When I'm looking in your eyes _

_But I feel the rhythm of your body _

_Close to mine._

_Its the way we touch that sends me_

_Its a way we'll always be _

_Your kiss,_

_your pretty smile _

_you know I'd die for_

_Oh baby, your all I need. _

"When did you know?" I questioned her as I spun her around the dance floor.

"Know what?"

"That I was madly in love with your daughter"

"Hmm that would be the day when you found out he cheated on her"

**FLASHBACK**

It was in the summer and I had been going back and forth between practice and summer school, in order to have credits once I started classes.

I heard two voices arguing and the female's voice was distinct.

I ran around the corner to see her and that jerk of a boyfriend fighting and then as he raised his arm to hit her, I had intervened and punched him dead in the jaw.

I took one look at her and said "Let's go"

Once we got in the car, she said very softly "Thanks"

"No problem" I replied just as softly as I turned the radio on

_And if I lived a thousand years _

_You know, I never could explain _

_The way I lost my heart to you __That day._

_But if destiny decided __I should look the other way _

_Then the world would never know_

_The greatest story ever told_

_And did I tell you that I love you,_

_Just how much I really need you _

_Did I tell you that I love you tonight? _

It was then that I pulled the car over and said "Look, I can't keep this is any longer. I know it's probably wrong and it is going to change some things but I love you" She turned to me, surprise etched all over her beautiful features before smiling the smile I fell in love with and said "I love you as well Martin Brewer"

Two years later, I was able to marry the girl of my dreams and as she walked up to me, a vision in white.

I smiled. "What are you thinking about?' she asked as she took her place once more in my arms.

"How muchI love you" I replied before kissing her on the lips.

As we pulled slightly apart, Ruth Camden-Brewer replied "And I love you as well"

_And if I lived a thousand years _

_You know, I never could explain _

_The way I lost my heart to you __That day._

_But if destiny decided __I should look the other way _

_Then the world would never know _

_The greatest story ever told_

_And did I tell you that I love you, _

_Just how much I really need you_

_Did I tell you that I love you tonight? _


End file.
